Indpendence, Element, and Zero
by homie1001
Summary: Ok they all pros including sam at skateboarding execpte reggie shes doing surfing..... ya the title and summary sucks but its good!
1. Chapter 1

Ok otto, twist and sam are pro skateboarders (yes sam). Reggie is a pro surfer and ya...keoni died, new characters!

"What do you wanna do?" otto asked "I dont know...DOGPILE THE SQUID!" twist yelled as he jumped on squid. "AHHH STOP YOUR GOING TO RUIN THE CLOTHING!" sam shouted as he jumped away and strightend his element shirt. "HAHAHA loser, element sucks!" shouted tiwst "Bird house rocks" "Bird house sucks more then element!" otto yelled! "everyone knos that zero is the best!" as he said that a skateboard almost hit otto in the head "HOLY FRICK!" just then Mark came running in to retrive his board "opps..." he said as he picked it up "Is reggie around?" "Nah shes at the beach" "Cool thanks!" he dashed off towards the beech "Hey reggie i gotta go home. ill talk to u later!" said sherry. "K seya around." she was waxing her board, "hey mark whats up? going surfing?" "nah im leaving to go on tour with Independent in 30 minutes... just stoping by to say bi." "Your leaving to day?" "yah.." "O crud hold on" she dashed over to her dads resturant "here" she said holding out a psp. "Incase you get bored on the road..." she said. "sweet thanks!" mark hugged reggie, as he did this he was thinking, this is my moment tell her your true feelings..."ill seya at the end of the summer." mark waved, he had not mustured his courge.

"so your the Noob?"asked a girl about marks age.

"ya i guess" he replied.

"cool, oh by the way im Sophie."

"Cool im mark, but i like to be called Koji. (pronunced co-je)"

"sweet were bunking togther, then. have fun..." mark stared after her for a few seconds then shooke his head. he put his stuff away and got on then bus. and sat down next to sophie.

"So tell me about ur self what got you intested into skate boarding?" she aksed

"When my parents died i stole a skate board. then i practiced then got adopted."

"Cool"

"So reggie do u miss your Boyfriend?"

"Hes not my Boyfriend hes more like a best friend."

"Sure!" yelled otto.

"F off!" reggie said as she left the room to go listen to music. she walked into her room and turned on her computer and went to rhapsody and selected a loud green day song "Playtpus (I hate u)" and started surfing the web.

k this is only my second fan fic so please review! koo thanks FISH out.


	2. New love

"Were almost to the first hotel in austin texas, you wanna change. the last time u wore ur pajamas into a hotel a bunch of element fans started laughing!" sophie said smiling.

"fine, lemme get me tee-shirt." mark crwaled under the seat and picket up a independet shirt with a black background with green lettering.

"Cool, at least ur changing ur shirt." she rolled her head and sat down on the sofa/window seat.

"Hey! you havent changed your shirt in like what...three days!" he said.

"Sure. what ever you say"She said stroking her hair.

"Hmm..." he picked up a pillow and launched it at her

"hey no fair i wasnt looking!"

"Too bad!" he picked up another one and started hitting her with it

"HEY!" she picked one up and returned the hits. Till they both fell breathless onto the seat at the window. and watched the secenry pass. sophie leaned on mark, and started to doze off, while mark stroked her hair.

"So when do you leave to go on tour?" Reggie asked her little brother and twister.

"We leave in three days." twist said.

"Thank you god!" she said reliefed only three days to go.

"Hey im not that bad!" otto said.

"Ya you are!" she said.

"at least i dont have a insane crush!" he shouted

"I DO NOT!" reggie yelled back.

"What ever im going to mad town." Otto said, "Come on twist." they left reggies room. as soon as they lefted, she opened up one of her compter files, a bunch of digitals of her mark at her party (not birthday just random) and started playing follow you home by nickelback

And I'll stay alive  
Just to follow you home  
And I will survive  
'Cause you're my Mississippi Princess  
You're my California Queen  
Like the Duchess of Detroit  
And every city in between  
You can slap me in the face  
You can scream profanity  
Leave me here to die alone but  
I'll still follow you home  
I'll still follow you home


	3. IGNORE THIS CHAPTAR ITS A MISTAKE!

Alex looked at the ground trying not to look into those eyes of sorrow. Unfortunately she saw him look down suddenly, she looked away not wanting to remember what had happened between the two of them.

Fish broke the silence by moaning that he didn't get to kill anything yet. Which the rest laughed at him, of course he saw nothing funny in it.

"Killing is what I do!" He said in his almost perfect fake accent of a American, and nobody would of guessed he was Irish by his looks. Alex on the other hand stood out like a sore thumb in a crowd of nails.

"Well any ways lets get into the car we have a long ways to go before we reach our hotel its 50 miles away." said Sabina. She climbed into the drivers seat Alex took the passenger seat and the two younger ones were forced into the back.

"Oi! LOOKIE" yelled Fish, playing with the sound proof window in the middle of the car that made it so there were two sound proof rooms. Fish left the window thingy in the middle of the car.

Alex and Sabina laughed at Fish, fortunately for them it was sound proof or else Fish woulda probably kill em' both. Alex was the first to brake the silence between Sabina and him.

"So how is your life going?" he asked nervously

"So far till I joined the CIA it was good, I had plenty of dates and my mom gave birth to my little brother. His name is Alex." She said quietly and continued driving.

Soon they came to the hotel, it was big and black with mirror windows. It seemed as if the hotel had a 100 flours and that it could easily be the best hotel any of them had ever seemed. Alex and Sabina got out but when five minutes had passed they grew impatient, which turned out to be on of their mistakes. They flung open the door only to see Fish's face over the younger girls. Alex was the first to relize they were making out.

"EWW NASTY!" yelled Alex and slammed the door

"That was disturbing" said Sabina as Fish and the girl climbed out of the car.

"Well at least I know two people now!" said the young girl "By the way I am Samatha but every one calls me Sam, I am 12 and I am Norweigen" said Sam.

A short while later they had another dilemma rooms. There were two rooms which was great but one bed each. Fish was planning on spending the night on the roof while Alex could have the bed.

"Are you sure these are king sized beds. We are going to be close to each other" said Alex afraid that either Fish would catch cold or be killed by a sniper.

"NO!" shouted Fish.

"Fine then!" shouted Alex


	4. Chapter 4

**Reggie sat on her bed crying. These tears were not tears of sadness, these were tears of joy because today was the day Otto left to go on the tour for the entire summer. Some one knocked on the door "Come in" squid walked in smiling. **

**"i got some good news" squid said**

**"what is it?" reggie replied**

**"i got a new skate board!" **

**"how does that effect me..." Reggie asked.**

**"I dont know...all i said was i had good news..." squid said matter of factly.**

**"GET OUT YOU LOSER!" reggie shouted **

**"Ok im going oh by the way heres the CDu asked me to pick up." said squid as he tossed her a anti-flag cd**

**"thanks squid." reggie said lookin at the cd "now get out"**

**"where are we?" Mark asked half awake to tired to move. **

**"Jus' outta Austin" replied sophie who was listening to green day with her eyes closed**

**"What time we doing the demo today?" asked mark**

**"Not a demo...real competion today" said sophie**

**"damn" replied mark.**

**the bus pulled into a parking lot outside of a gaint skate park. The team got out of the bus and watched as a few other squads/teams pulled in. Otto and twister gott of the busses talkin to new friends.**

**"The winning squad gets 3,000 per skater and thats just in the minors...think how much cash we could get of that!" **

**Hey sorry this chapater sucks...i know and sorry i havent added ne thing in like forever...city boards are ok...lol uhhh ill keep writin PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
